The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of yellow peach tree, Prunus persica (L.) Batsch, which has been given the variety denomination ‘CRISPLOVA’. The new variety named ‘CRISPLOVA’ is also known as 8C.01.277.14 PJ or ASF1444. Indeed, before giving a name to a new and distinct variety of fruit tree, a provisional reference is assigned, considering the references of a tree in orchard. This provisional reference is constituted firstly with the number of the parcel on which the tree has grown, then the number of the line, the tree number and finally the year of selection. Then before being named ‘CRISPLOVA’, the provisional reference of this peach tree variety was 8C.01.277.14, corresponding to the tree 277 located in line 01 of the parcel 8C and selected during the year 2014. The letters “PJ” are related to the first letters of the type of tree in French (PJ for Pêche Jaune, that means “yellow peach”). Once the hybrid selected, the breeder assigned a clone reference that begins with the letters “ASF” followed by the year of selection and a number corresponding to the maturity order. The final name is only assigned once the application has been filed and the name approved after its publication in the official bulletin. For the variety ‘CRISPLOVA’, the clone reference was ‘ASF1444’.
This new tree ‘CRIPSLOVA’ produces fruits with a long shelf life without alteration both on the tree after growth completion and after harvesting, very good eating quality, clingstone orange yellow flesh fruits with a red pigmentation, for fresh market in August in the Pyrénées-Orientales department, France.